Prower EG Corp
by Werecat Rei
Summary: Oneshot Tails is in charge of an Extream Gear Corperation. Will the little fox be able to survive with a ringing phone and constant interruptions.


My first Sonic fic. Yes, every single character will be OOC but that just make's it all the more funnier! Anyway, yes, I made the company name up. And don't bother asking I have no clue where it is. Most likely Metal City or someplace. It's been only a few hours since I played a Sonic Game so, go screw yourself. This is mah story!

Have fun!

Disclaimer: WR does not own Sonic, only many pictures of Jet and Shadow and Prower EG Corp.

…………………..

It was your mildly average day out at Prower EG Corp. Everything was working fine and going according to schedule. Now, Prower EG Corp is run by the one and only Miles "Tails" Prower. They take pride in custom designing Extream Gear and also repairing old gear. After all, we're talking about Tails here. No, not Shadow who would destroy anything or a sugar high Jet who destroyes everything in his path. Tails.

The young fox was busy adding modifycations to the Blue Star II. All focus was directed at the task ahead, not at the 'hired help' near by. His eyes glanced upwards and he watched as Jet pulled off a Hawk Tail off the ramp outside. The green hawk pulled a Air Slide and came shooting at 156 MPH into the shop, screaming at the top of his lungs, "NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

Shaking his head Tails bent down to continue working on the blue gear. That was until a loud CRASH was heard from the other side of the shop. "Jet!" he hollered at the Babylon Rouge. "That better not have been the Legend I've been working on!"

"Uh…..It wasn't!" he called back. "It was just….uh….the gear Wave…..game me! Yeah! That's it! The gear Wave gave me!" With another shake of his head Tails went back to work.

Five minutes later he was interrupted by the phone. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. "Shadow!" And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"SHADOW!" The phone continued to ring, even as the fox continued to call the hedgehog's name. Groaning, Tails pushed the tool away form the Extream Gear and made his way through the maze of tools and gear to the far corner. There sat Shadow, leaning back in a leather chair, feet up on the desk while reading a magazine. Headphones ran from his ears to a black, silver, and red walkman on the desk.

Tails growled before going over and pressing the stop button. Ignoring the many protests from him Tails spoke. "Shadow, did you know the phone is ringing?" He tried to keep calm, he really did. In most situations Tails could usually keep his cool and not snap, but being alone with Jet and Shadow really did ride on your nevers after a while.

Ruby eyes looked up at him. "I was listening to Evanesence." There was a slight growl in his voice.

"Well, answer the phone."

"I'm reading weather or not Britany Spears is gay. This is very important work. See I have to first analyze the article and figure out weather it's worth reading or not then-"

"I don't care Shadow. Answer the phone." Shadow ignored Tails direct order and continued reading, turning on the music again. Tails growled and grabbed the magazine tossing it and the walkman in the dumpster nearby. Then walking back to a staring Shadow and a ringing phone Tails picked it up and put on fake cheeriness. "Prower Extream Gear Corp. Tails speaking."

"Let me talk with Shadow," came the reply.

Tails blinked at the phone. "Rouge?"

Shadow snatched the phone from Tails. "My call. Hey Rouge!" Pause. "No, I'm sure he doesn't mind." Pause. "I'm sure I'll love steak."

Tails turned as the conversation grew even crazier as it went on. He saw Jet, ransacking the shop, over half of it already destroyed by the crazed Hawk and his Extream Gear. "Damn you, Wave." He turned back to Shadow. "No personal calls." Again he was ignored.

An hour later and Tails was close to commiting suicide. Shadow had still yet to get off the phone and Jet….Well Jet was unconscious on the floor after being throw fifteen feet into the air and landing face first on concrete. And the little guy was frantically looking for something to smash his head into, perferably a brick wall. He ended up settling for the computer desk.

"No. You hang uo first," went on for another hour, Shadow not even bothering to hang up first. If he could have without being charged with First Degree Murder, Tails would have taken a took to Shadow's head a long time ago.

After an hour Shadow stared dumbstruck at the phone. "She hung up."

"Shadow I'm cutting your pay."

"She hung up."

"You don't do a thing."

"On ME!"

"All you do is it and read."

"Rouge hung up!"

"Are you listening!" Tails snarled, ears flat, tails bushed out while his teeth were bared. Shadow could only stare a the fox, eyes wide. "You don't do a damn thing around here, Shadow!"

"I get lunch."

"Sonic does that."

"I pick up the parts."

"Knuckles."

"Testdrive?"

Tails pointed over his shoulder at Jet who was picking himself off the floor and moving to his Type-J.

It was lucky for the black and red hedgehog that Sonic decided to come in at that exact moment. "I got…..lunch?" He stared at a fuming Tails and an amost cowering Shadow. "Somethin' wrong, Tails?"

Tails turned to answer but Jet raced in front of Sonic. "Lunch! All right! Hey! You ate all the doughnuts, dman Hedgehog!" He chucked the empty box at Sonic's head.

Knuckles came into the shop at that time, fuming. He glared at Shadow. Shadow was pulling out another walkman, leaning back in the chair.

"Get the parts I ordered?" Tails asked, hoping for good news.

"No cause HE didn't order the parts!" All eyes traveled to Shadow.

"What?"

…………………….

The end of my One-shot! If you want me to continue cause you want to know what happens to Shadow and Tails, just say so. I'll create a sequel for those who love this. Yes. Like said before, all characters are OOC. I know. Don't bug me. REPLY!

WC


End file.
